Barry Burton
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = Resident Evil | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Raccoon City | known relatives = | status = | born = 1960 Barry Burton's dossier establishes that he was 38 at the time of the Arklay Mountains incident in the first video game. | died = | 1st appearance = Resident Evil (VG) | final appearance = | actor = Gregory Barry Gjerde Ed Smaron Jamieson Price Kevin Durand }} Barry Burton is a fictional soldier & combat specialist and a supporting character featured in the Resident Evil multimedia franchise. He first appeared in the original Resident Evil video game by Capcom in 1996. He was originally voiced by a man known only as Gregory. In the 2002 "Rebirth" edition of the game, he was voiced by Ed Smaron. Barry appeared in the 2006 video game Resident Evil: Deadly Silence, where he was voiced by Barry Gjerde. He also appeared in the Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D video game in 2011 and was voiced by Jamieson Price. The character made his film debut in 2012 in Resident Evil: Retribution. Actor Kevin Durand portrayed him in the film. Biography Barry Burton was a dedicated military man, having served in the United States Air Force. After his time with the U.S.A.F., he joined the ranks of the Raccoon City Police Department, serving as a weapons specialist in their special forces division Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.). Barry was assigned to the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team. On July 24th, 1998, a string of grisly murders was reported in the Arklay Mountains outside of Raccoon City. The Raccoon City Police Department sent in the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team to investigate. Their helicopter crashed in the mountains. The Alpha team was sent in to check out the crash site. They found the wreckage of the Bravo chopper, but also discovered something much more harrowing. They found the surrounding area stalked by monstrous creatures and undead horrors - all of which, were the products of bio-chemical experiments conducted by the Umbrella Corporation. A pack of wild mutant dogs called Cerberuses attacked the group, just as they had attacked members of Bravo team. Joseph Frost was mauled and devoured by the rabid dogs. The pilot, Brad Vickers, panicked and abandoned the group in the woods. Alpha captain Albert Wesker, led security specialists Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and weapons specialist Barry Burton to the nearby structure known as Spencer Mansion. The team secured the door to keep the dogs at bay, but split up soon after. Individually, they found the mansion largely abandoned, but they did come across inexplicable horrors in the form of zombies and a giant snake named Yawn. Barry explored the dining room in the west wing, and kept vigil in the main hall as other Alpha members explored the house. Barry Burton soon discovered that Albert Wesker was a traitor and was secretly aligned with the Umbrella Corporation. Wesker deliberately arranged to have the two units come to the area so he could field test the B.O.W.s (Bio-organic weapons) that Umbrella had created. Wesker threatened to kill Burton's family unless he agreed to assist him. Reluctantly, Barry disposed of any evidence linking Wesker to the Arklay Mountains affair. Ultimately however, Barry turned against Wesker and knocked him out with his gun. Along with Redfield, Valentine, and a surviving Bravo member named Rebecca Chambers, Barry was able to escape from the mansion. Abilities * Demolitions * Firearms * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) * Military protocol Notes & Trivia * * In the original Resident Evil video game and its remake, Barry Burton gives Jill Valentine a lock-pick and acid canisters for a grenade launcher. Appearances * Resident Evil 1 * Resident Evil (VG) * Resident Evil: Deadly Silence * Resident Evil: The Mercenaries * Resident Evil: Retribution See also External Links * * * * References Category:1960/Character births Category:United States Air Force personnel Category:Demolitions Category:Firearms Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:Military protocol